thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden's Journey, Episode Two: The Broken Promise!
Setting: The calm forest is shined upon by the glowing sunlight above. The Pokemon of the region run all around and enjoy their freedom of home. Meanwhile, Aiden is faced with a familiar face from Brownstone City. .'' Aiden: ''How could a Fire-type like Litorse not know Flamethrower? I just don't understand it... .'' Aiden: "You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you." ???: "Plooov vaby!" ("Hiiiiii there!") Aiden: "What Pokémon are you supposed to be?" Brianna: '"Plovaby, the Tiny Plover Pokemon. It has a gutsy personality, it will peck any intruders who invade its territory, they are very territorial and will swoop at foes who try to attack its children."' ???: "Plovaby, so that's where you've run off to!" ???: "Blob!" ("Yeah!") Aiden: "Xavier?" Xavier: "It's been a while, Aiden. Zomblob was looking for Plovaby since it ran off." Aiden: "Zomblob, huh?" Brianna: '"Zomblob, the Zombie Pokemon. It lived in graveyards for many generations ago, its body is made of slime and carcasses from people who have passed away."' Aiden: "Interesting. So, you've caught more Pokémon since we first met, huh?" Xavier: "Here's my starter Pokemon, or it used to be!" ''. Jacklain: "Jack Klain!" ("Hi there!") Brianna: "Jacklain, the Kicker Pokemon and the evolved form of Rabble. Jacklain enjoy spending their time with their own kind and will build their homes inside ponds, lakes, and other water bodies." Aiden: "Impressive. So, you up for a battle between our Pokémon? It'll be a three Pokémon battle." Xavier: "Sure, Zomblob, ready to go?" .'' Zomblob: "Blob blob." ("You betcha.") Aiden: "Great. Let's start then." ''. Aiden: *Tossing the Pokeball* "Litorse, let's show them how strong you really are!" .'' Aiden: "I'll let you have the first move." Xavier: "Okay! Zomblob, start off with Drain Punch!" ''. Aiden: "Litorse, jump up and attack Zomblob with Impact!" .'' Xavier: "Quick, dodge it" ''. Xavier: "Now get close and use Dark Pulse!" .'' Aiden: "Use Flare Helix!" ''. Xavier: "Moan Noise, Zomblob!" .'' Aiden: "That noise..." ''. Aiden: "Litorse, ignore those waves and use Impact again!" .'' Xavier: "Use Drain Punch with all your might!" ''. Xavier: "No, Zomblob!" Referee: "Zomblob is unable to battle, Litorse wins!" Aiden: "One down, two to go." Litorse: "Torse..." ("Whatever...") .'' Xavier: "Thanks for your hard work, Zomblob. You deserve a nice long rest" ''. Xavier: "Plovaby, its your turn!" .'' Plovaby: "Ploooooov" ("Yeaaah!") Aiden: "Interesting. I like its fighting spirit." Xavier: "You see, Plovaby is a Normal and Flying type, don't underestimate her." Plovaby "Plov Aby, Plov Plov." ("He's right, you know.") Xavier: "Okay, Plovaby. It's time for Swoop Strike!" ''. Aiden: "Litorse, use Flare Helix on Plovaby!" .'' Aiden: "Let's see you get past this!" ''. Xavier: "DON'T GIVE IN, PLOVABY!! HANG IN THERE!!! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!!" .'' Litorse: "Li?" ("What?") Aiden: "It's..." Xavier: "Plovaby must be evolving!" ''. Swooplover: "Swooooooooooooooooo!" ("Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!") Aiden: "That's new." Xavier: "Now it's a Swooplover!" Aiden: "Swooplover, huh? A new Pokémon." Brianna: "Swooplover, the Plover Pokemon and the evolved form of Plovaby. It will try to threaten intruders by swooping, if attacked, it uses its talons and claws to capture its prey until the opponent gives up." Aiden: "No matter how fierce and strong it is. We'll still beat it! Litorse, Impact full strength!" Litorse: "Litorse! Li, Litorse!" ("Okay! Actually, I'm having fun!") .'' ''. Xavier: "Dodge it, and use your new move, use Flying Press." Aiden: "Flying Press?" .'' Aiden: "Litorse!" ''. Referee: "Litorse is unable to battle, Swooplover wins!" Aiden: *Returns Litorse to its assigned Pokeball and deactivates it. He activates a second Pokeball and throws it out to the field* ''"Go, Redcary!" ''. Aiden: "We'll go first. Redcary, use Wing Salvo!" .'' Xavier: "Intercept with Aerial Ace" Xavier: "Swooplover, if you can hear me, use Flying Press and slam it to the ground for a landing" ''. Aiden: "Impressive use of Flying Press to lessen the damage Redcary's Wing Salvo did to it." Xavier: "Thanks for the compliment, but I think we should wrap this up with a maximum powered Aerial Ace!" .'' Aiden: "Very well! Redcary, use Blitz Drive!" Redcary: "Cary!" ("Right!") ''. Xavier: "Oh no, Swooplover!" Aiden: "Redcary, are you okay?!" .'' Referee: "Swooplover and Redcary are both unable to battle!" Xavier: "Swooplover, return!" Aiden: "Come back, Redcary!" ''. Xavier: "Thanks for all your hard work, Swooplover. You deserve a nice long rest!" Aiden: "Well done. I promise you that we'll get stronger s partners. For right now, take a rest. Conserve all of your strength for next time." *Place the device away and activates the final Pokeball* '' "I'm afraid that this battle is already over. My final Pokemon has been with me since I was a young Trainer first starting on his journey through the region. I don't plan on holding back with him. You sure you don't want to back down now?" Xavier: "Not a chance! I'm not backing down no matter what!" Jacklain: "Jack Jack!" ("He's right!") Xavier: "Jacklain, could you sit this one out please?" Jacklain: "Jack klain." ("Sure thing.") Aiden: "You're not using Jacklain?" Xavier: "Nope, I'm not gonna use Jacklain, since he just evolved, he's a bit inexperienced." Jacklain: "Jack klain klain jack!" ("Xavier's telling the truth!") Xavier: "I think I should bring out my ace Pokemon who's been with me since the Hoenn region, but to tell you the truth, she's a little sensitive to her grace, so here's my final Pokemon. GO!" ''. Gardevoir: "Voir!" ("Hello!") Aiden: "Oh, it's Gardevoir. Interesting." .'' Brianna: '"Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon and an evolved form of Kirlia. Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect a trainer it has made a deep connection with."' Aiden: "As I thought. I have one back home as well. They're very loyal to their Trainer." ''. Charizard: *Roars and shakes the ground around them* Xavier: "That's the Pokemon that Aiden told me about?" .'' Brianna: '"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard is a Flying and Fire type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well."' Aiden: "This is my best friend and close partner, Charizard. Charizard and I have been together since the Kanto Region. We've traveled to the Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kalos, Johto, and the Unova Region together. Charizard and I even competed in the Pokemon Senior World Tournament and brought the legendary Arceus to its knees before we were defeated." Xavier: "Just in case you're wondering, I have a Key Stone too, ready to do this, Gardevoir?" Gardevoir: "Voir." ("You bet.") ''. Xavier: "Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!!!" .'' Mega Gardevoir: "DEVOIR!!" ("I'm READY!!") Aiden: "That's some power. Let's just see how powerful your Gardevoir really is. Charizard, Fire Blast!" ''. Xavier: "Use Double Team!" .'' Aiden: "Flamethrower!" ''. Mega Gardevoir: "Gar" ("Guh..") Xavier: "Stay stong, Gardevoir. Attract, quick! .'' Aiden: "Like I'd let an attack like that effect Charizard! Charizard, Dragon Claw!" ''. Xavier: "Wait until Charizard gets close!" Mega Gardevoir: "Voir!" ("Right!") .'' Xavier: "Not yet.... ''. Xavier: "NOW! Hyper Beam!" .'' Aiden: "Charizard!" Xavier: "That happens to be Pixilate, Mega Gardevoir's ability; it allows all Normal-type attacks to become Fairy-type attacks. Pretty nifty, right? Aiden: ''*Smiles* "It is an interesting ability. But you shouldn't underestimate my Charizard so easily. Remember that Charizard fought against Arceus and almost won. Charizard, teach Gardevoir a lesson!" *Touches the stone on his bracelet* "Mega Evolve!" .'' Aiden: "Flamethrower!" ''. Xavier: "Use Hyper Beam to protect yourself!" .'' Xavier: "I got Mega Gardevoir to use Hyper Beam for a Counter Shield. Pretty cool, right?" Aiden: "An interesting method to blocking a Flamethrower attack as powerful as that one was. But Charizard is stronger than any Pokemon I've seen so far. Attack with double Mega Punch!" ''. Xavier: "Gardevoir, watch out!!" Mega Gardevoir: "Voir?" ("Huh?") .'' Xavier: "GARDEVOIR!!!!" ''. Xavier: "You're alright? Use Moonblast with all your might!" .'' Brianna: '"Gardevoir has been incapacitated, Aiden. She is unable to battle any further."' Referee: "Gardevoir is unable to battle, Charizard wins, therefore the victory goesto Aiden." Aiden: "Then that's the end of it. Good work, Charizard." Charizard: ''*Growls in soft tone* Aiden:'' *Pets Charizard on its snout before returning him to his Pokeball and clipping it to his belt* '"You did an excellent job of training your Pokemon, Xavier. I can tell that you have a great bond with all of them. Let's battle again, alright?" Xavier: "Yes, but......Gardevoir is heartbroken right now; this is her first loss." Aiden: "First loss, huh? Yeah, Charizard knows what it feels like to lose more than anyone. I lost an important battle a little while ago and its been very hard on both Charizard and me. But that's why I came to the Opole Region. I'm going to become the best here so I can finally beat the best of the best and take their place. My dream is to become the best at what I love doing the most. That's all. If your Pokemon ever feel sad, then make sure to talk to them and tell them that they did their best. That's all a Trainer can ask of his Pokemon, right?" Gardevoir: ''*Sadly looks down* "De Voir....." ("I'm s-sorry...") Xavier: "Gardevoir?" Gardevoir: "VOOOOIR!!" ("WAAAAAAAHH!!") *She dashes off, crying* Xavier: "Gardevoir, come back!" Aiden: "Ugh, running away like a little child." *Throws Charizard's Pokeball out* ''"Charizard, I need you to head to the sky and follow after Gardevoir. We'll be right behind you."' Charizard: *Growls* .'' Xavier: "Gardevoir.....Hey, Gardevoir, where did you run off to?" ''. Aiden: "A Shroomish? What is a Pokemon from the Hoenn Region doing in the Opole Region? This region is not even connected to the other regions." Xavier: "Huh?" *Notices that he stepped on Shroomish, Xavier is startled* "Oh, I'm so sorry, Shroomish, I didn't know you were there." Aiden: "Brianna, please scan Shroomish." .'' Brianna: '"Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests."' ''. Xavier: "Was that a Bullet Seed?" .'' Brianna: '"Shroomish are easily antagonized and will attack anyone that threatens their safety. They have poisions in their body that are extremely leathal to both Pokemon and people."' Aiden: "Alright. Xavier, go ahead and follow Charizard. I'll deal with this Shroomish." ''*Throws Redcary's Pokeball out onto the ground. Redcary appears* "Redcary, use Wing Salvo and hit the ground around Shroomish!" .'' Aiden: "Great work, Redcary. Let's get after Charizard." Xavier: "Gardevoir? Hey! Where are you?" ''*Turns to Charizard* "What should I do, Charizard, I'm starting to give up hope." Charizard:'' *Growls softly* ("Keep trying, Xavier, don't give up hope!")'' Xavier: "Are you saying that I should keep trying and not to give up hope?" Charizard: *Nods and looks off in another direction* .'' Charizard: ''*Growls again* ("Gardevoir, come back! Stop running away!") .'' Gardevoir: "Voir? gardevoir voir voir?" ("Why? What did I do wrong?") ''. Charizard: *Growls* ("You ran off before I could congratulate you on a good fight. Why did you run off?") Gardevoir: "Garde Garde voir voir gardevoir." ("I don't know, this is my first loss.") Charizard:'' *Growls* (Stop acting like that. Xavier and my Trainer are running through the entire forest right now looking for you. Xavier's worried about you and what might have happened to you. I understand that losing is hard, especially when it's your first. I've lost my fair share of battles, but, they've made me stronger as a result. My Trainer's never once been disappointed of the way I battle. I've lost, sure, but he's always told me that I've done my best. That's all that our Trainers can ask of us, isn't it?) '' ' Gardevoir: "Gar De! Gardevoir voir gar gar gardevoir voir! VOIR VOIR! GARDEVOIR VOIR" ("You're right! All I have to do is keep trying and learn from this loss to get even stronger! THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE ANSWER) Charizard:'' *Growls and nods to her*'' ???: There you are, Gardevoir! Gardevoir: "Garde..." ("Xavier...") Xavier: I was worried sick to death about you! Gardevoir: "Gardevoir Garde, Gardevoir voir voir garde!" ("I'm sorry Xavier, I feel awful for running off like that!") ' Gardevoir: "Garde voir! Gardevoir voir, gardevoir voir voir." ("And Charizard, i'm sorry to you as well, I'll admit it was a fun battle, and you were a formidable oppenent, consider me as a rival to you.") Aiden: "Good job, Charizard. Let's not forget that every Pokemon is different. Thank you for clearing this up. I didn't really have time to deal with all this right now." *Turns to Xavier* "I have to get going, Xavier. I have a lot of important things to do in this new region, so please try to not get hurt out here. Charizard, it's time to go. Return for now." .'' Aiden: "Guess a new start was exactly what I needed. Jessica, I will beat you. Someday." Narrator: '"The ever-lasting glory of a well-fought battle truly does bring new experiences to life! As Aiden continues his journey through the Opole Region, only time will tell when he manages to adapt to his new surroundings. How will he fair against a Gym Leader? Stick around to find out...as the journey continues!"'''